main_tc_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vlad
Vlad is one of the main antaganists of the series and the darkest character known so far. He was once one of dee's men though his reason for fighting was unclear. His age is unknown though he appears to be around 18 years old. It is said that he killed his own family long ago, Vlad has amnesia so he doesn't remember much from his past. However alittle of his past has come back to him though he is still unsure about who is once was. He had found out that he used to have close ties with the character Jakob though he doesn't know much about them yet. After he killed Dee he goes off on his own and is not seen much until main events. Background Vlads background is shrouded in mystery due to his lack of interactment with others. So far we have learned that he grew up with Jakob and when they got old enough they left there town on an advanture. We also know that Vlad's family was killed though we are still uncertain who killed them though Vlad used to believe he is the one who did it. He later find out it was Dee who killed his family. Personality Vlad is an easy going guy most of the time except for when hes in a serious fight. He does have a darkside however and when his dark side is out he is a fierce opponent. Not much has happened yet to give us more imformation on his personality. Appearance Vlad's looks mainly reflect his darkside, Dull and evil.His hair normally covers his right eye. He has been seen in several outfit thus far. He wears mainly darker colors. During the training Arc we saw vlad take off his coat and move his sword to his waist. Vlad always has a weapon on him, mainly his sword which he has had since he was a child. Though he has been seen without the sword he normally has some weapon on him, During the training arc we see Vlad use alchemy to summon dual blades which he used to fight off satin. He has been seen wearing many other weapons throughout his training as well.(spears, daggers, axe, and even a bow). He is extremely emo also thus meaning he has many fucking fangirls. Abilities Most of Vlads powers are still unknown. So far we have seen Vlad us alchemy which he seems to be skilled at to make weapons he uses to fight with. Due to this we know that Vlad is skilled with many weapons. Vlad has the power to control shadows and use them to attack his opponents. Throughout all his fights so far Vlad speaks of his ultimate power but we have not seen him use it yet. Vlads sword (His main sword) has powers itself, it has been seen turned into a flamed blade, it has also been seen firing a ball of pure darkness. During Vlads fight with Dee Vlad uses many new attacks we haven't seen before. Such as when he engulfs himself in shadows as a shield. Arc's Training Arc, The Fallen arc.